


To Be Rescued

by Katherine



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: With one arm caught under the heavy rockfall, Peso was entirely unable to bandage his other, injured arm.
Relationships: Peso & Shellington (The Octonauts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	To Be Rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewhoguards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/gifts).



With one arm caught under the heavy rockfall, Peso was entirely unable to bandage his other, injured arm. Shellington followed directions as precisely as laboratory rules, wrapping the injury carefully and snug as it needed to be. Bandages helped a lot of things, Peso often said.

Shellington looked carefully over Peso, his nose twitching and mouth opening a little within his helmet, wishing that he could actually sniff. He couldn't see any blood marring the water, and this area was not a usual habitat for sharks. That was a very good thing, since past observations showed the probability that a shark who smelled blood in the water was likely to feel hungry. A hungry shark would have a hard time staying friendly. He wouldn't want to have to keep a sharp flipped over to keep it calm.

Shellington was himself calm, or near enough; one could not accurately make observations while panicking. "They'll be here soon," he said, although neither of them were sure how soon. Tweak would have to outfit one of the GUP vehicles with lifting equipment, and once that was done the Octonauts would have to get here. They had the signal to follow. For a few minutes Shellington watched the Gup-E, anchored above them, to be sure it was visible and blinking out the right code.

"Then they'll look after us," Peso said. He sounded a little shivery cold, so Shellington settled in close, to be a comfort if not literally sharing warmth. The sea always leeched warmth away, eventually, even through fur and feathers meant for swimming. But Peso was bandaged, the rocks weren't shifting to any worse configuration, and now all the two of them had to do was patiently wait to be rescued. Octonauts rescuing Octonauts. Wouldn't that make for an unusual report.


End file.
